


Shut up, Bruce, I'm his Godmother now

by arkhamsjason



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Diana (Wonder Woman) is honestly the best and no one deserves her, Gen, Jason Todd is actually part of the family and treated as so, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamsjason/pseuds/arkhamsjason
Summary: Diana wants to talk to Bruce about Jason and of all possible reasons, it's the one Bruce would've never expected.No one told him being a parent meant he'd have to share his kids this way.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 372





	Shut up, Bruce, I'm his Godmother now

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I did while trying to get back into writing. I might continue it later, but nothing certain yet. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my best friend Lum (@dcbatboys on twitter and @uchihabloodline on ao3) for being incredibly supportive and helping me with posting this.

It isn't common for Diana to ask Bruce out for tea or any other meal. Out of everyone in the league, she is the one who respects his wishes to be left alone the most, unless it is something considerably important. So it isn't so far fetched to say Bruce is genuinely worried about her sudden text asking, no, demanding they meet the next day for dinner. 

He arrives at the agreed upon place, a hole in the wall restaurant, favorited by celebrities for its discretion, fifteen minutes early and still Diana is already there waiting for him at a secluded table at the far corner of the room. 

The waitress takes him to her, bowing slightly and saying she'll return soon to get their orders before leaving. Diana gets up to greet him and Bruce lets his eyes take in her outfit. She's beautiful. She always is, but her midnight blue dress seems to spark under the candle lights and her golden bracelets twinkle as she reaches out to squeeze his upper arm and kiss his cheek. 

Now this is common. This is Diana forcing past his barriers to show him affection not because he has an image to keep, but because she, apparently, likes him and his friendship.

If it was anyone else, Bruce would suspect this to be an actual date, but Diana has been trying to get him to admit his supposed feelings for Jordan since the day they've met, so, as usual, she's only out to impress. 

And being incredibly successful at it.

"Bruce," she says, voice as warm as ever when saying his name and Bruce will never understand why. "You're rather early." 

"You are one to say," he helps her get settled again and takes his place, grabbing his glass of wine in order to avoid her gaze. "Have you been waiting for long?" 

"Not at all. I was already in the area and it didn't take me long to get dressed, so I didn't find a point in waiting at home," she tells him that as if it's completely normal for her to be in Gotham and carrying fancy clothes such as the dress she's wearing. "I must admit I also didn't want to leave you waiting so your mind wouldn't come up with a thousand and one reasons for this meeting."

Bruce scowls at her and she laughs. Leave it to Diana to make fun of him while going out of her way to take care for him at the same time. Bruce used to hope Alfred would be the only one with that superpower. 

"So, tell me, what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Diana takes a sip of her wine, watching him, assessing him. "I am here to talk about Jason." 

Bruce's blood runs cold. 

He carefully put his wine glass back on the table, staring at Diana, waiting for any change in her expression. Anything that would indicate he just heard wrong, but she remains collected, almost as if they are talking about the weather or something else equally unimportant and not one of Bruce’s sons.

He wants to scream, demand Diana tells him what she meant, take the heart from his chest and throw it across the room so it wouldn't twist so painfully, but as if on cue, as if Diana had called her without Bruce even noticing, the waitress comes back to their table. Bruce lets Diana order for them both, not trusting himself to speak quite yet.

Jason is fine. He's _fine._

Bruce saw him not two hours ago, at the manor, actually, where he was getting ready to watch movies with Tim and a seemingly reluctant, but eager Damian. They were laughing and pestering Alfred to cook everything he knew that wasn't healthy or part of their usual diet.

It should be impossible that something happened with him in between then and now, and if it was something of the sorts, Diana wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to schedule dinner. 

So he's fine. He's _fine_. 

Which means it has got to be something he's done and that can't be so good either. 

But Jason has been doing so well. He spends more time at the manor, go on patrol with Tim whenever Tim isn't with his team and Bruce can see that he's been trying his best to bond with Damian too. 

But above all that, he and Bruce have been talking. Full conversations without either of them throwing poisonous words at each other's faces. Without punching or shouting. And if that's not enough, they actually spend quality time together, reading quietly in the library, watching TV with Jason's head on Bruce's shoulder or lap, or even down at the cave, working together on cases as a team, just like they used to do before. 

Jason wouldn't do something to ruin that. Bruce knows his son has been treasuring those moments just as much as he has. 

So whatever Diana has to say probably won't make sense, or it's lie.

That's it. It's gotta be a lie. 

Bruce won't believe anything without proof or evidence. He'll trust his son first and foremost. He has to. They've been working hard so, if the need ever came, Bruce would take that option. 

By the time the waitress leaves, Bruce has recomposed himself and is ready to face Diana with two dozen arguments on why Jason hasn't done anything wrong. 

"What about Jason?" He asks, voice devoid of any tension or emotion. 

Diana senses the change in him, for she herself changes her posture, sitting up straighter, the face of the warrior now and not one of Bruce's oldest friends. 

"I am here to elect myself Jason's Godmother." She says with the same authority as she would in a battlefield. 

"Look, I know Jason has a troubled past, but-" wait. "Wait," what. "What?"

"It is as you heard," and her tone doesn’t change at all. "I was talking to Clark and he told me you are his child's Godfather, so that got me thinking and I choose Jason." 

"You choose Jason?" 

Diana’s lips are pressed together and she seems to be reaching deep into herself, to the one place where she finds more patient to deal with Bruce. It's a face he's very used to, if he's being honest. 

"Yes, Bruce, to be his Godmother." 

"I don't think that means what you think it means." Did Croc hit him too hard last night and now Bruce is stuck in a dream? Or maybe he was transported to another dimension. This conversation couldn’t possibly be happening otherwise. 

"I am to train him and if something were to happen to you, care for him, no?" 

"That's... pretty much it, yes, but usually not with the training." 

Diana frowns. "I don't see why not. The training was already in my plans whether I became Jason's Godmother or not. I didn't think you would find anything wrong with it, Bruce, and neither did Jason the last time we talked." 

Someone stop the world, Bruce does not belong in this one. "You talked to Jason?" 

"Yes? We meet twice a week if we are both available. I did propose the idea to him first, of course, and he seemed to find it all very amusing, his only demanding being that I talked to you about it." 

"You two meet each other? Twice a week?" 

Diana's frown deepens and, if Bruce didn't know better, he'd say she's holding back a sigh. "Yes, Bruce, it's been happening for quite a while now. Honestly, are you well? A concussion perhaps? You seem rather slow today, my friend." 

Slow? Fuck yes, he's slow. This is the last thing he expected.

No, scratch that. He would never, in any possible world, expect that. 

Thinking about it, Clark and Dick seem rather close, teaming up often and Dick going to Clark for certain advices. Jordan looks like he's on a mission to become Damian's favorite, with how much time he spends with the boy, describing all the places he's been to so Damian will try to draw and paint then, or even, as Bruce have seen before, bringing Damian's art to life with his ring. Bruce and Alfred have a bet over how long it'll take for either Jordan or Damian to come ask him if Jordan can take his child to space with him. 

And now this with Diana and Jason.

Is the Justice League planning to steal all of his sons? Should Bruce hide Tim? 

And most of all, when did this happen that he never saw coming. 

He doesn't blame them for wanting his kids, in fact, he knows exactly why they would love them, but c'mon, they are _his_ children. 

"I am fine, just surprised," he says honestly. "And I don't see why not. If Jason approves of this."

And isn't that such a betrayal. Bruce will have to have a word with him about proper communication and information one should share with their father.

"Wonderful," Diana says as the waitress returns with their food. "I am finishing a schedule for his training sessions with me at the Watchtower, starting next week. I'll share it with you as soon as I'm done and talk to Jason first. Your supervision is not required, but you can watch if you want." 

Wait, what.

"And I plan on taking him to Themyscira from time to time, of course, to see how he does against some of my warriors." 

Bruce feels like he's about to lose something very important right now, but the harder he tries to grasp it, the more it slips through his fingers.

"Is that really necessary, Diana?" He asks, tasting defeat on his tongue. 

Diana face softens then, back to being his friend. "Jason is already an incredible fighter, Bruce. You raised a wonderful boy," she says, holding his hand with both of hers. "I am merely looking out for a child we both cherish, so he will have even more chances in life and we will know we did everything we could for him." 

She's right and Bruce hates her for it.

"I know, and I am grateful for that. I am." Pissed off, maybe, but grateful nonetheless.

Her smile is kind and patient and Bruce doesn't deserve her, but he really is glad his son got her at his back.

"He will always be your son, Bruce. I do not wish to take your place, nor could I ever do that. I just have a little part of him now." 

Bruce only nods in response.

"Great," she says, clapping her hands. "It is settled then. Now shall we eat?" 

"Of course." 

Bruce is definitely hiding Tim as soon as he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
